ch 13 The Return Home
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: A continuation for Lord of the Flies on how the boys returned home. Beginning same as A Friendship Rekindled.


Lord of the Flies Chapter 13

A.N.: Ok the last fanfic was like a preview for this story. This is my chapter 13 of Lord of the Flies. Review and tell me what you think. There will be more stories for that book soon. Also about Piggy's name, I got that idea from the fanfic 'After the Rescue' by DragonWriterZZ.

Chapter 13: The Return Home 

"All line up in size order." said the officer as they approached the ship. Ralph looked back on the island and shuddered finally calming himself down. Jack remembered how he had lost his mind and that costed the lives of Simon and Piggy. He looked at the pair of spectacles in his hand and grasped on, with a few tears shed, wishing in his heart that he would take back his actions. He hoped that Simon and Piggy would forgive him.

He took some steps and stood beside Ralph, his black cap shielding him from the gaze of the sun.

"Ralph, I'm sorry. I never should have gone on that stupid, bloody, hunting. We could have been home. None of this would have happened."

Ralph, before deep in thought, turned to face him. "It's alright." he said. "It wasn't your fault, completely. It was the island, the war, all this."

Jack nodded but still could not forgive himself.

"Piggy and Simon would understand."

Jack looked at the fair boy in confusion. "Piggy says Simon's death wasn't our fault. It was the storm, the beast." He bend his head down. "We were scared."

Jack looked at the spectacles in his hand and held them out to Ralph. Ralph looked at them for a few seconds before grasping them in his hand. Ralph looked at Jack and they both nodded before turning to the officer. They were going home.

The officer led them all to a bathroom where each were given a shower. They were so elated since it's been long when they actually had a descent bathing. After finally cleaning all the dirt and paint off their faces they were able to cut their long and ,mess of hair, to their original short cuts. Their tattered clothes were thrown away and replaced with clean, fresh, pajamas.

Everyone was given a room, but must share with one or two roommates. Some little'unes had to bunk in with them, but they didn't count. Ralph, Jack, Samneric bunked in together and two little'uns immediately bunked in with them.

Ralph sighed contently as he lay on the soft, comforting bed. He felt better for the first time today. He looked to see Samneric turning on the radio that lie next to there bed.

"Come on just turn-

-on already."

Jack just watched with an amused look on his face. Ralph rolled his eyes before getting up and taking the small radio from their hands and expertly switched it to the news station. He smirked before settling himself down and everyone listened intently to the speaker.

'Children are rescued from an island. a plane had crashed and the pilot died but the children survived. Two have died on the island but the rest survived. The officers have found one little'un on the far side of the island, injured but somehow still alive. They will be returning home soon. If you have any children that went on a plane, but have not returned, they are coming home now.'

"The mulberry little'un who talked about the snakes!" cried Jack. "He's alive!"

"We didn't see-

-him after he disappeared. How could-

-he have survived?"

Ralph shook his head in amazement with a smile. Somehow a light of hope came in. Another officer came with a small child ,with a mulberry birthmark, holding his hand. He looked into the room to see familiar faces. He immediately let go and ran over to Ralph.

"I saw... I saw the pilot. He...he...was dead. I think... that was the beastie." The mulberry-birthmark little'un shuddered as he spoke.

Ralph looked at him for a bit, taking in the truth that just came to him. He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought before nodding to the child. "I understand." he finally said before the officer, confused of what's going on, took the little'un and led him to be washed.

"Wait!" said the mulberry-birthmark little'un ,stopping the officer, and turned to Ralph again. "Where's Simon and Piggy?"

Jack let his head down in shame and Ralph just sighed. "They...there gone." he said. "There gone."

"Oh." the mulberry-birthmark kid said looking own in thought. The officer finally led the little'un to be washed, still not understanding. What did happen to them on that island?

Ralph sat silently in the room. Jack just tried to take in the realization that came to him. Samneric were flabbergasted by what that little'un had just said.

"So that was what Simon was trying to say." Ralph muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"When Simon was...when he died I heard him say something about a dead man on the hill. I guess that's what he was trying to tell us before..."

Jack nodded understanding. "Why did I make them do that stupid dance? We never would have..." Jack knew he never should have done alot of things.

"There were alot of things we never should have done." Ralph said. "We never should have even made that bloody fire that way. We practically burned the whole island down." Ralph looked at the specs in his hand as if asking Piggy what to do.

A light from the sun streamed down through the window above the radio. It touched the broken specs, causing a gleam in the room. The two little'uns looked at it in wonder.

Ralph, noticing this, turned to window. A thought came to him in mind. He went to the window and watched as the island disappeared from his sight. Jack ,curiously, stood up and walked to stand beside him, taking a peak at what Ralph is trying to see.

"What is it?" he asked looking at window watching as well.

Ralph smiled a bit as the sun shone, not intensely but lightly. A smile showing down there faces. "I think, Piggy and Simon would want us to get back to our lives, and would understand and forgive us."

Jack looked at him strangely for a bit before smiling and nodding in agreement. He then sat down again, but with a feeling of piece in mind and a smile on his face.

The mulberry-birthmark little'un came back, now washed and with clean clothes on him. The officer was with him, still holding his hand.

"Where...where do I stay?" he asked innocently. He grasped on to the officer's hand like his life depended on it.

A door opened behind him and Roger came out, along with some other boys. "I'll take him." he said, his voice calm.

"Alright." said the officer letting go of the littleun's hand. The little'un looked up worried for a moment before slowly walking towards Roger. Roger letted the little'un sit with the others before smiling a bit and nodding to Ralph and Jack, who just smiled and nodded back.

Three days later they were finally back home in London. Their parents were so happy their children are ok. Simon's parents, however once hearing their son died, were devastated. They asked the officer how but he says the children haven't told him yet.

Ralph, now being squeezed to death in a hug by his parents as everyone was, looked down. He still had the specs in his hand, never letting them go.

"What's wrong son?" his father asked. His mother lifted his chin to look at her son.

"I...I know what happened to Simon dad, and Piggy." Ralph looked at Jack, who nodded telling him to tell them.

"Who's Piggy?" his father asked curiously.

As if the answer came to him a woman immediately ran to the ship calling her child's name. Her specs were almost falling but she quickly pushed them back in place.

"Willie?" she called. "Where's Willie? Have you seen my nephew?" she asked the officer if any boy ,she described as wearing specs, has asthma, and goes by the name of 'Willie', was with them. He said no, there wasn't.

The woman shook her head, not wanting to believe the truth, with teary eyes. Ralph released himself from his parents arms before going over to the woman. His parents looked at their son in confusion.

"Excuse me, m'am?" he asked. The woman looked up at the boy.

"Hullo." she said. "Is there something you want?" she wiped her tears, took off her specs, and cleaned them with a small handkerchief before putting them back on.

"Your nephew, was...was he called Piggy at his school?" Ralph asked swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Yes, he was. Do you know him do you know what happened?" the woman looked at the fair boy for an answer. Jack came up next to him. Ralph held out the the broken specs to the woman. She took them, gently, into her hand and looked up at them.

"It's a long story." Jack said, breaking the silence between them.

"Well tell me anyway." said the woman.

"Yes, tell us all." said the naval officer who came in, along with the rest of the adult with their children, waiting for the 'long story'.

Ralph nodded to Jack and looked at the sky for a while. The sun came in and the light shone over everyone.

"I just want to know first." Ralph said before he begins. He asked the woman. "What was Piggy's real name?"

The woman looked at them curiously for a moment be fore answering. "Willie," she said, solemnly. "William Golding.".

Ralph nodded at her in thanks, while thinking amusingly of that name, before he took a deep breath and began. "It all started with a plane crash..."


End file.
